The Wild Wild West
by Jessie - Princess Prairie
Summary: – "Soon you learn, what it – to love very much, but not to have possibility to be with favourite and to protect it when it so is necessary."
1. Chapter 1

**Глава первая.**

- ...Так значит, вы и есть Сэм. – рыжая красавица чуть улыбнулась.  
>Мужчина тут же расплылся в улыбке.<br>- Да, владелец сего банка, мисс... Очень рад знакомству...  
>Джесси его прервала:<br>- Мне нужно кое-что... Сэм.  
>Она с улыбкой взмахнула ресницами.<br>Мужчина посмотрел ей в глаза, и тут же его взгляд стал пустым.  
>- Золото, слитки, монеты... все что есть! – с той же улыбкой тихо произнесла она, продолжая смотреть в глаза Сэму.<br>Мужчина, как завороженный, пошел к небольшой дверце в кирпичной стене, девушка прошла за ним.  
>Спускаясь по узенькой лестнице, рыжая воровка изредка осматривалась по сторонам.<br>По обе стороны лестницы были полки с мешками, в которых, по-видимому были деньги. Сердце девушки забилось быстрее. Но ее интересовало не золото, а сам процесс. Её безграничная власть над этим слабым человеком. Она могла приказать ему пустить себе пулю в лоб, и он подчинится. Она могла заставить его убить мера города, и он это сделает. Он просто не сможет сопротивляться. Полный контроль.  
>Девушка даже глаза закрыла от удовольствия...<br>- Джейн! – послышался позади нее приятный мужской голос, - Надо торопиться.  
>Сам хозяин банка стоит в метре от нее и, не сопротивляясь, сейчас отдаст ей все, что есть в этом хранилище...<br>- Все под контролем, «Шериф»! - улыбнулась Джейн. - Ты же меня знаешь!  
>- Знаю. Но время не терпит. – в дверях стоял высокий молодой парень. Широкополая ковбойская шляпа почти полностью скрывала его лицо. В одной его руке поблескивал новенький револьвер.<br>На этот раз Джейн обернулась:  
>- Моя часть дела выполнена. Теперь твой выход.<br>«Шериф» обошел девушку и навел пистолет на мужчину.  
>- А теперь, складывай все в мешок! Живо! – голос парня был не таким ласковым как у Базуки Джейн.<br>Хозяин банка бездумно уставился на направленный на него пистолет, но под гипнотизирующим взглядом Рыжей вейлы, беспрекословно стал складывать небольшие мешки с полок в ящик, стоявший на полу.  
>С улицы послышалось дикое лошадиное ржанье, что служило сигналом к тому, чтобы грабители поторопились.<br>Рыжая мгновенно обернулась:  
>- Я на улице!<br>Крикнула она «Шерифу», тот кивнул, и девушка вылетела наверх. Парень, быстро подняв с пола мешок с золотом, побежал по лестнице.  
>- «Шериф», поторопись! – Джейн уже начинала нервничать.<br>Булзай нетерпеливо бил копытом. Еще чуть-чуть и «Шериф» уже сидел в седле, перед девушкой.  
>- Лети как ветер, Булзай! – крикнул ковбой, и конь, громко заржав, понесся по пыльной прерии.<br>Из под копыт гнедого коня клубами вздымалась серая пыль, смешанная с песком.

* * *

><p>- Я в душ. - с порога сказала Джесси и, сняв с себя плащь и шляпу, поднялась вверх по лестнице<br>Вуди плюхнулся на темно-коричневый диван и швырнул мешок с награбленным в сторону, который ловко поймал его заместитель и лучший друг, Слинки.  
>- Вижу, помощь Мистера и Миссис Хед не понадобилась сегодня? – мужчина прищурился.<br>- Да. – протянул Вуди Прайд и откинул голову на спинку дивана.


	2. Глава 2

**Глава вторая.**

- Как думаете, какое задание нам дадут на этот раз? – поинтересовался маленький интеллектуальный робот.  
>- Наверное что-то захватывающее и опасное! – с энтузиазмом восторгался Огромный красный рейнджер. – Что-то невыполнимое!<br>- Не думаю, что это так, Бустар. – спокойно ответил Базз Лайтер, знаменитый на весь мир рейнджер. – Я видел, как сегодня к нам прилетал звездолет одного из подразделения межгалактической полиции. Они просят нашей помощи только в том случае, когда не могут справиться сами. Для нас это работа на пару минут.  
>- Класс! – обрадовался робот. – Халявный денёчек!<br>- Эксар. – с укором произнесла рейнджер Мира Нова.  
>- Что? Согласись, грех жаловаться...<br>Договорить Эксар не смог, так как они зашли в нужный кабинет.  
>Внутри сидели два человека и капитан Небулла. Старый капитан читал какие-то бумаги и явно был не доволен.<br>- Базз Лайтер и команда по вашему приказу прибыли! – отрапортовал Лайтер.  
>- Садись Базз. И команда тоже.<br>Когда все расселись, офицер межгалактической полиции заговорил.  
>- В одной очень далёкой от нас галактике, есть одна Солнечная система. – над столом возникла галограффическая картинка. - Совсем молодая. В эту систему входят девять планет, но лишь одна из них обитаема. – перед глазами присутствующих появилась голубая планета с шестью континентами. – Она называется «Земля»...<br>- Это урок географии? – тихо поинтересовался Эксар, за что получил кулаком от Бустара.  
>- ...Планета настолько молода, что люди, живущие на ней, даже не начали осваивать космос.<br>- Простите, - перебил его Базз, - но какое отношение это имеет к нам?  
>- На континенте «Северная Америка» беспорядки. Там орудует банда грабителей. До недавнего времени мы не обращали внимания, однако за последнее время количество ограблений превысило все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы. Мы просмотрели допросы пострадавших. Вот, послушайте. – офицер подошел к компьютеру и нажал кнопку воспроизведения.<br>- _«Я не знаю, что это было»_ - рассеянным голосом говорил какой-то человек. – _«В наш ювелирный магазин пришла какая-то девушка. Я посмотрел ей в глаза и... я даже не знаю, на что это было похоже. Я не видел вокруг себя ничего, кроме её зелёных глаз. Меня словно усыпили. Когда я очнулся, на складе и прилавках не было ни одного украшения! Но драгоценности меня перестали волновать. Теперь я всё время думаю только о ней. Это, словно, наваждение...»_  
>- А вот допрос на прошлой неделе. Был ограблен Техасский банк.<br>- _«Я сам не понимаю, как это произошло!»_ - говоривший человек, чуть ли не плакал. – _«Она спросила моё имя. Я посмотрел в её глаза и меня словно затянуло! Ничего подобного я никогда не испытывал! Меня привел в чувство местный шериф. Это так странно... Похищено всё: деньги, золотые слитки. Абсолютно всё, а я не могу думать ни о чём, кроме той девушки!»_  
>Офицер выключил запись.<br>- Таких допросов около сотни. Везде фигурирует некая девушка. Никто точно не может сказать, как она выглядит, но после налётов мужчины больше не могут думать от других девушках, кроме неё. Пострадавшие так же слышали, как во время ограблений, её называли Базукой Джейн. Нам удалось установить, что она рыжая, с зелёными глазами и, – офицер усмехнулся, - и у неё хорошая фигура. Так же, опросив свидетелей, нам удалось установить, что она входит в, так называемую «Банду Прайда». Главарь этой банды – Вудстер Прайд, он же «Шериф». Члены его банды - одни из самых неуловимых преступников Дикого Запада. На сегодняшний день нам известны следующие члены банды и их специализации:  
>Базука Джейн – взглядом оглушает своих жертв, образно говоря.<br>Слинки – казначей и правая рука Прайда.  
>Мистер и миссис Хед – специализируются на взрывах зданий, дверей и сейфов.<br>Хэмм – добывает информацию о потенциальных жертвах.  
>Рекс – разрабатывает планы налётов.<br>Ах, да, - офицер хлопнул себя полбу, - совсем забыл! По некоторым данным у Вудстера Прайда имеется любовница – Бо Пип. Данные не точны, но лучше её проверить.  
>Ваша задача – арестовать всю эту компанию и, по возможности, выяснить, как они работают. У этих ребят нет наших технологий. У них электричество совсем недавно открыли.<br>- Мы берёмся за это дело. – уверенно сказал Базз и, взяв все необходимые координаты, пошел к звездолету.  
>- Зачем ты взял это дело? – поинтересовалась Мира.<br>- За тем, что тут таится какая-то загадка, - ответил Базз, - а значит, дело обещает быть интересным.


	3. Глава 3

**Глава третья.**

Джесси вышла из душа и, вытерев волосы полотенцем, плюхнулась на диван возле Вуди.  
>- Отлично сработали! – выдохнула она.<br>Прайд приоткрыл глаза.  
>- О, да, Базука Джейн! – он криво улыбнулся.<br>Джесси толкнула парня в плечо:  
>- Эй! Мы уже не на деле!<br>Вуди улыбнулся и крикнул:  
>- Хэмм, есть что-нибудь новенькое?<br>- Пока нет. – послышалось со второго этажа. – По-моему, мы побывали уже во всех успешных заведениях Техаса!  
>Вуди рассмеялся.<br>- Да ладно, Хэмм! – усмехнулся Мистер Хед, проходя в особняк. – Так и скажи, что тебе не нужны деньги!  
>Под руку с ним шла Миссис Хед.<br>- О! Какие люди! – подал голос Слинки из хранилища. – Сегодня мы обошлись без вас!  
>- А ты все деньги пересчитываешь, ищейка? – не упустил возможности съязвить Мистер Хед.<br>Жена недовольно глянула на мужа и тот сразу замолк.  
>- Моя сладенькая картошечка... - замурлыкал Мистер Хед.<br>Вуди поднялся с дивана.  
>- Здравствуйте. - он приподнял шляпу, тем самым выказывая уважение супружеской паре.<br>- Здравствуй, Вуди. – улыбнулась Миссис Хед. – Вижу, ограбление Техасского банка прошло отлично?  
>- Конечно, как всегда! – весело воскликнула с дивана Джессика.<br>Вуди прошел к небольшому бару, вмонтированного в стену, и налил себе виски.  
>Уже больше трёх дней он не видел Бо Пип. Девушка жила в большом двухэтажном особняке, который купил ей Шериф на награбленные деньги. Он обажал дарить ей подарки, украшения. Ведь она того стоила! Она была умна, добра и прекрасна, словно ангел, неизвестно каким образом попавший в пыльный Техас. Бо знала, что Вуди Прайд – главарь банды преступников, держащий в страхе всех крупных предпринимателей. Но они любили друг друга ещё со школьной скамьи. И теперь эта любовь стала запретной.<br>Бокал в руке Вуди постепенно опустел.  
>- Когда на следующее дело? – Джесси неторопливо подошла к брату.<br>- Скоро. – Вуди поставил пустой бокал на стол, - Поговори на этот счет с Хэммом! А я хочу сходить в бар. Узнаю местные новости. – он поправил шляпу. – И надо заскочить к Бо. Она, в это время, всегда пьёт кофе. Думаю, через час уже будет дома.  
>- Ты не слишком торопишься? Идти в город сразу после ограбления? – цокнула языком Миссис Хед.<br>- Никто не знает, как выглядят грабители! – улыбнулся Прайд сестре. - Это дает нам преимущество. Нам всем... кроме Джесси. – хихикнул он и вышел из дома.


	4. Глава 4

**Глава четвертая.**

В деревянном здании полицейского участка кипела жизнь. В Даллас только-что приехал детектив Базз Лайтер со своей командой экспертов. Шериф поздоровался с Лайтером и с любопытством его оглядел. Рослый, под два с лишним метра ростом, с сильным подбородком, русыми волосами и голубыми глазами. На вид ему было лет тридцать пять. Эксперты выглядели очень странно: Среднего роста девушка лет двадцати шести, с выгоревшими рыжими волосами, через чур пухлыми губами и отталкивающе огромными голубыми глазами. Рядом с ней стоял ОГРОМНЫЙ толстый краснолицый парень, её возраста. Рядом с ним был почти незаметен лысый коротышка фотограф с желто-карими глазами и пухленьким тельцем.  
>- Мы сделали всё, как вы просили. – доложил шериф. – Привели на допрос Бо Пип. К слову сказать, для девушки из бедной семьи пастухов, она живёт слишком богато. Наследства ни от кого не получала, своего дела нет...<br>- Мы всё поняли. – кивнул Базз. – Ваша информация крайне важна. Если вы не возражаете, я хочу допросить мисс Пип прямо сейчас. Проводите меня в нужный кабинет.  
>Базз последовал за шерифом в его кабинет и оставил его наедине с девушкой.<br>Оставшись один на одни, Лайтер осмотрел девушку и невольно восхитился. Красивая, со светлой матовой кожей, похожей на фарфор, золотистые волосы спадали на ее плечи легкими волнами.  
>Бо Пип оценивающе оглядела «детектива» и её голубые глаза недобро сузились.<br>- Добрый вечер, мисс Пип. – Базз дотронулся до котелка на голове и посмотрел за окно. – Вернее сказать, доброй ночи.  
>- Доброй. – кивнула девушка. – Я хотела бы знать, по какой причине меня разбудили, и привезли в полицейский участок.<br>- С вашего позволения, – Базз проигнорировал слова Бо, – я хотел бы задать вам несколько вопросов. Вы не возражаете?  
>- Разве у меня есть выбор? – иронично спросила Бо.<br>- Нет. – усмехнулся Базз и приступил к допросу. – Скажите, мисс Пип, у вас есть какое-нибудь личное дело, приносящее доход? Богатые родственники?  
>- Нет.<br>- Тогда откуда же у вас такие денежные средства, что вы позволили себе покупку особняка и всех эти украшений?  
>- Какое это имеет отношение к делу? – оскорблено спросила Бо.<br>- Самое прямое. – Базз перешел в открытое наступление. – Вас подозревают в любовной связи с главарём местной банды грабителей, Вудстером Прайдом.  
>Бо побледнела.<br>- Откуда такая нелепая информация?  
>- Если верить нашим источникам, вы вместе в школе. Это так?<br>- Да, так, но это было давно.  
>- Ни так уж и давно. Насколько мне известно, в школе, у вас с Прайдом были довольно близкие отношения.<br>- Да, у нас был роман. Но уже в те годы в нём начали проявляться дурные наклонности. Мы перестали гулять. Разве с тех пор нас кто-нибудь видел вместе? Или у меня дома провели обыск и были найдены его вещи?  
>- Нет. – убито произнёс Базз. Он рассчитывал немного надавить на девушку и взять у неё признание, а в итоге...<br>- Раз доказательств нет и предъявить мне нечего, могу я идти? – холодно осведомилась Бо и, не дожидаясь ответа, поднялась и вышла из помещения.  
>Когда позже команда «экспертов» обсуждала этот допрос, Базз сокрушенно пытался понять, как же он так опростоволосился?<p>

* * *

><p>Каминные часы пробили час ночи. Бо Пип тихо прошла в свою спальню, включила настольную лампу и сняла красивое розовое платье. –<em>«Ничего себе, денёк!» <em>- думала девушка, надевая пеньюар.  
>- Долго же ты пила кофе. – раздался тихий мужской голос.<br>От неожиданности, Бо охнула и обернулась. При тусклом свете лампы, у окна различался силуэт высокого парня.  
>- Вуди! – облегченно выдохнула Бо. Тут все эмоции, накопившиеся за вечер, выплеснулись наружу. Девушка кинулась в объятия парню и зарыдала.<br>Вуди, не ожидавший такого порыва, растерялся, но за тем обнял любимую и тихо спросил:  
>- Что случилось?<br>Глотая слёзы, Бо рассказала Вуди о допросе. Сейчас, когда он был рядом, Бо, впервые за три дня, чувствовала себя в безопасности.  
>Выслушав историю девушки до конца, в голове Вуди мгновенно созрел коварный план мести.<br>- Больше ни о чём не беспокойся. – сказал Прайд. – Скоро Лайтер пожалеет о том, что он сделал. Сейчас нам лучше не думать об этом.  
>Вуди нежно поцеловал Бо.<br>- Подожди. – прошептала девушка. – Что ты собираешься сделать?  
>- Преподам ему урок, который он запомнит на всю жизнь...<br>- Хорошо.  
>Больше они не могли говорить. Они слишком долго не виделись, слишком истосковались друг по другу. Сейчас для них вест мир превратился в нечто. Вуди отбросил подальше кобуру и шляпу. В перерывах между поцелуями, Бо с трудом дотянулась до выключателя.<p>

* * *

><p>До рассвета оставалось всего несколько минут. Вуди сосредоточенно застёгивал ремень на джинсах. Бо сладко потянулась в постели и, не найдя рядом горячо любимого ковбоя, тихо его позвала. Парень сел рядом с ней и нежно её поцеловал.<br>- Ты уходишь? – обиженно спросила Бо. – Останься хотя бы на завтрак, побудь со мной.  
>- Ты же знаешь, я не могу. – Вуди опустил голову ему на глаза упала прядь каштановых волос. – Если кто-нибудь увидит, как я выхожу из твоего дома... Даже если моего лица будет невидно, это может возбудить лишние подозрения и у тебя снова будут проблемы. Снова будут допрашивать.<br>- Да плевать мне на допросы! – глаза Бо наполнились слезами. – Всё, чего я хочу, это быть с тобой! Почему я не могу быть в твоей банде?  
>- Потому, что такая жизнь не для тебя. – Вуди с трудом сдерживал себя. – Это слишком опасно, слишком неудобно. Всю жизнь надо скрываться, за твою голову вознаграждение. Нет, ты не должна так жить. Я должен идти.<br>Поцеловав девушку, Вуди поднялся с кровати и, надев свою шляпу, выпрыгнул из окна. Послышалось тихое – «Лети, как ветер, Булзай!» и стук копыт. Бо подумала, что, вероятно, Вуди, как обычно, понёсся в своё тайное логово.

* * *

><p>Вуди вошел в особняк и, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь, заорал во всё горло:<br>- Всем подъём, кто не проснулся!  
>Недовольно ворча, члены банды, с закрытыми глазами, выползли из своих комнат.<br>- Братец, вот почему ты хоть раз у Бо до рассвета не задержишься? – сонно поинтересовалась Джесси.  
>- Пожалел бы девочку. – сердито пробухтел мистер Хед. – Она, небось, после горячей ночки, мёрзнет одна по утрам.<br>- Заткнитесь. – сердито сказал Вуди. – Это совсем не ваше дело. Кстати, о деле. Оно у меня есть.  
>Джесс мигом проснулась:<br>- Что за дело?  
>Вуди кратко пересказал историю Бо.<br>- И что же ты будешь делать? – спросила Джесси. – Каков план?  
>- Тебе понравится, у тебя там ключевая роль...<p> 


	5. Глава 5

**Глава пятая.**

Джесси стояла возле небольшого окна и теребила прядь огненно-рыжих волос.  
>- В общем, больше от тебя ничего не требуется! Хочу, чтобы он понял все! Прочувствовал на себе! – закончил Вуди.<br>Рыжая воровка обернулась и посмотрела на брата:  
>- А ты думаешь, что я откажусь? – на ее личике заиграла хитрая улыбка.<br>- Я и не сомневался что нет. – развел руками Шериф.  
>- А ты уверен, что этот детектив полюбит Базуку Джейн? – прищурился Хэмм, подходя ближе.<br>- Конечно, куда он денется? – засмеялся Вуди. – Другие, наверняка, все еще не могут забыть мою сестренку. – он подмигнул Джесси.  
>Та усмехнулась:<br>- Ну, что ж, я согласна. Кстати, как там Бо? – в ее зеленых глазах появилось сочувствие.  
>- Нормально... Я ее успокаивал вчера... - кивнул Прайд.<br>- Ага, всю ночь успокаивал. – хохотнул мистер Хед. – Небось, утомил девочку...  
>- Заткнись! – презрительно фыркнул Вуди, глядя на Хеда. – Кстати, - парень вдруг вспомнил, - вчера я был в баре. Долли сообщила кое-какие интересные новости. – парень сел в кресло, положив ногу на ногу.<br>Выждав, пока все отвлекутся от своих дел, и наступит полная тишина, Шериф продолжил:  
>- Этот детектив, Базз Лайтер, прибыл не один. С ним еще несколько «специалистов». – последнее слово Вуди произнес с каким-то презрением. – Все они прибыли в Техас чтобы поймать нас.<br>Тут уже Прайд не сдержал сдавленный смешок.  
>Джесси внимательно посмотрела на брата.<br>- Когда начнем приводить план в действие?  
>- Да хоть сейчас! – улыбнулся Вуди.<br>Похоже, ему и правда не терпелось отомстить Лайтеру за допрос его любимой Бо.

* * *

><p>Базз Лайтер, в дорогом сером костюме, стоял посреди забытого Богом кабаре. Он пришел сюда по анонимной записке, в которой говорилось, что придя в это место, он получит важные сведенья, относительно «Банды Прайда». И вот теперь мистер Лайтер стоял у сцены и оглядывался.<br>Было видно, что в далёкие-далёкие времена это кабаре пользовалось успехом. Теперь же окна были наглухо заколочены, стулья и столы. Стулья, как в рабочие дни, аккуратно стояли у столов… Тут Базз замер и оглянулся. Странно, столы и стулья были в идеальном состоянии, без единой пылинки на поверхности. Сцена, также была чиста и на пологе отсутствовали малейшие признаки неухоженности, если не считать нескольких дыр. На люстрах отсутствовала паутина, а не далеко от бара стоял старый музыкальный автомат.  
>- Моё почтение. – послышался негромкий голос.<br>Базз обернулся – на него смотрел долговязый парень, лет двадцати четырёх. Высокий, худой, в чёрном плаще и широкополой шляпе.  
>- Надеюсь, вам нравится окружающая вас обстановка? – учтиво осведомился молодой человек. – Это кабаре пустовало многие годы, понадобилось не мало времени, чтобы привести его в божеский вид.<br>- Добрый день. – кивнул пришедший в себя Базз. – Это вы написали мне записку? – молодой человек утвердительно кивнул. – Позвольте спросить, почему для нашего разговора вы выбрали столь... не обычное место?  
>- Я хочу обойтись без свидетелей. – Базз не знал почему, но ему послышались недружелюбные нотки в голосе этого анонима. – Хочу рассказать и объяснить вам кое-что.<br>- Я вас слушаю. – «детектив» навострил уши.  
>Парень, так и не сняв шляпу, пошел вдоль стены и заговорил:<br>- Вы приехали в этот город с одной единственной целью – арестовать и засадить «Банду Прайда». Вы служите во благо государству и это похвально. Я думаю, что, возможно, вы даже хороший человек. А ещё я думаю, - голос парня как-то странно изменился, - что здесь напрашивается одно маленькое и назойливое «но». В своих попытках отловить Прайда вы допустили промах.  
>Неожиданно зажегся слабый свет на сцене. Базз резко обернулся. На заднем плане сцены были видны очертания ещё одного человека, но кого именно – не разобрать.<br>- К чему вы клоните? – Базз не боялся, но приближающуюся угрозу чувствовал нутром.  
>Парень подошел ближе и жестом предложил «детективу» занять место рядом с собой, за ближайшем к сцене столиком. Базз сел напротив парня. Тот снял шляпу, позволяя рассмотреть своё лицо. Каштановые волосы, правильные черты лица, шоколадные глаза, сильный подбородок. Парень склонил голову на бок и оглядел мужчину. Баззу от этого взгляда стало чрезвычайно не по-себе. Словно парень оценивал, на что тот способен. Помолчав некоторое время, парень вдруг спокойно выдал:<br>- Моё имя, Вудстер Прайд.  
>Базза словно громом поразило. Самый опасный преступник планеты, не знающий о космосе ровным счётом ничего, но сумевший привлечь внимание Звёздного Флота. Теперь он так спокойно перед ним и говорил о служении добру и ошибках. Базз просто не понимал, к чему он клонит<br>- Опрашивая людей, - продолжил «Шериф», - вы пытались раздобыть информацию обо мне и моих друзьях. Однако, вы допустили ошибку и вызвали на допрос мисс Бо Пип.  
>- <em>«Так вот оно что!» <em>- мысленно возгордился Базз. – _«Значит, у них действительно роман!»_  
>Краем глаза Базз заметил, как фигура на сцене сделала несколько шагов вперёд. Неужели ловушка?<br>- Я имел на это полное право…  
>- Ваши помощники, посреди ночи, не имея при себе никакого ордера, ворвались в дом мисс Пип и в грубой форме заставили её отправиться в полицейский участок. – льда в голосе Прайда было больше, чем на севере планеты Альтыар. – Вы причинили вред моей любимой и теперь вы за это поплатитесь!<br>Парень щёлкнул пальцами и человек сел на край сцены. Теперь Базз смог разглядеть незнакомца, точнее - незнакомку. Девушка, по меркам этой планеты, была очень высокая (хотя для Базза в самый раз), с шикарной фигурой и такой густой копной рыжих волос... Стоп! Рыжая, красивая, с фигурой. Нет, не может быть! Это не возможно! Но как узнать, ведь её лицо скрывало что-то наподобие паранджи.  
>- Базука Джейн? – поинтересовался Базз, всей душей надеясь, что он не прав. Надежда не оправдалась.<br>- Она, родимая. – Прайд с улыбкой взглянул на девушку.  
>Базука Джейн слезла со сцены и плавной походкой пропархала к столу. Базз, хоть был при исполнении, но всё же не мог не восхититься её грацией. Грацией хищницы, готовой в любую минут впиться зубами в сою жертву. «Детектив» с отвращением отшатнулся.<br>- Что вы собираетесь делать? – спросил её Базз, не смея шевельнуться, хотя чувствовал исходящую от неё угрозу.  
>- Я? – у неё был необыкновенно нежный голос. – Обещаю, никакого рукоприкладства.<br>Базз готов был поклясться, что она улыбается. Тем временем Джейн села к нему на колени и взяла за руки. Базз, как завороженный, смотрел на паранджу, хотя всё в нём кричало, что надо бежать. Он провёл пальцами по её кистям. Какая у неё бархатистая кожа!  
>Джейн повела по его лицу тыльной стороной ладони и подалась ближе.<br>- Не бойся, - прошептала она ему на ухо, - будет совсем не больно.  
>Лайтер поднял руки и взялся за край паранджи. <em>«Беги! Беги!» <em>- кричало ему подсознание, но тихий шепот искусительницы заглушил разум мгновенно.  
>Базз, словно фату, поднимал тёмную ткань. Вот он увидел её губы. Нежно-розовые, пухлые и манящие. Далее курносый нос и розовые щёки, усыпанные весёлыми веснушками. Сейчас он поднимет ткань чуть выше и узнает тайну «Банды Прайда». Но она ждёт именно этого. Нет, нельзя поднимать... но как хочется!<br>- Ну же. – сладко прошептали губки.  
>Он приподнял ткань ещё выше и... О, боги! Позабыв набрать воздуха в лёгкие, он с головой окунался в два зелёных омута. Он словно попал в зелёный рай! Зёленая трава, зелёные яблоки, зелёные листья, зелёные глаза…<br>- Это чудесно, не так ли? – слова, как гром среди ясного неба.  
>Она закрыла глаза и он вернулся на Землю. На Землю. Теперь это древне кабаре казалось ему самым волшебным местом в мире. Полумрак, столы, свечи, романтика... И она на его коленях. Улыбается своей бесподобной улыбкой.<br>Где-то издалека послышался голос Прайда:  
>- Как ощущения?<br>Базз не знал, что ответить. Как он мог быть таким слепым? Как он мог гоняться за Прайдом, пытаться победить Зурга, ухаживать за другими женщинами, когда перед ним вдруг открылось такое сокровище. Базз тихо промурлыкал её имя:  
>- Джейн...<br>Какое же оно красивое. Как и она сама. И её глаза... ЧТО? Она встала с его колен и уходит? Нет! Ему необходимо было ощущать на себе взгляд этих изумрудов!  
>- «<em>Вернись! Посмотри на меня!»<em> - мысленно вопил Базз. – _«Мне нужно видеть твоё лицо и твои глаза!»_  
>- Надеюсь, теперь ты меня поймёшь. – снова заговорил Прайд. Базз посмотрел на него и начал понимать. – Скоро ты узнаешь, каково это – любить всем сердцем, но не иметь возможности быть со своей любимой и защитить её, когда это так необходимо.<br>Базз похолодел. Неужели это именно то, о чём он подумал. Но Джейн не может так с ним поступить!  
>- Ты этого не сделаешь. – выпалил он, обращаясь к рыжей девушке, которая теперь казалась ему ангелом.<br>Джейн прошла танцующей походкой и снова села на колени Базза, позволив тому сжать в объятиях её талию.  
>- В любви и на войне все средства хороши. – тихо пропела она.<br>Запустив одну руки в его волосы, она начала чмокать его губы, едав касаясь их. Базз приоткрыл рот, в надежде глотнуть хоть немного воздуха. Она приселка эту попытку, обводя кончиком языка контур его губ. Базз подался вперёд, но она слегка отстранилась. Чёрт, да она же играет с ним! Но Лайтер был вовсе не против этой игры. Наоборот, ему хотелось продолжения. И вот, - О, ДА! – их губы сплелись в сладком поцелуе. Ничего подобного Базз за всю жизнь не испытывал. Он перебирал её волосы, гладил её спину, делал всё, чтобы продлить эти сказочные мгновения...  
>Тут, самым резким и неожиданным образом, она прервала их поцелуй и отошла к Прайду. Базз непонимающе сидя на стуле и обнимая пустоту, глядел на ковбоев.<br>- Надеюсь, это послужит тебе уроком на будущее. – вкрадчиво проговорил Прайд. – Никогда, повторяю, НИКОГДА не смей впутывать в свои проблемы ничью возлюбленную. – Прайд встал, Джейн вместе с ним. – Это обернётся против тебя.  
>Ковбои направились к выходу, но у самых дверей Джейн обернулась и, послав воздушный поцелуй «детективу», выскочила на улицу.<br>Рейнджер остался сидеть на стуле. Преступник упущен, на Бо Пип лежит Табу. В плюс ко всему он встретил девушку, какой нет во всей галактике. Быстренько отправив команде свои координаты, он во всех подробностях вспоминал свой поцелуй с Базукой Джейн. Теперь ясно, что чувствовали те несчастные мужчины. У них не было ни единого шанса устоять перед... ней.  
>- <em>«Поздравляю, мистер Лайтер»<em> - сердито бурчало подсознание. – _«Вы только-что влюбились!»_


	6. Глава 6

**Глава шестая.**

- И так, Вуди, твой план сработал? – спросил Слинки, попивая из бутылки виски.  
>- Ну еще бы! – кивнув, Прайд подошел к напарнику и отобрал у него бутылку. - Это мое любимое.<br>Слинки усмехнулся:  
>- Ладно, ладно. – он дотянулся одной рукой до дверцы бара и достал оттуда уже начатую бутылку с коньяком.<br>- Этот Лайтер был просто поражен! – с восторгом произнес Шериф. - Как он смотрел на мою сестричку... - он закатил глаза и перевел взгляд на Джесси.  
>Она довольно улыбнулась.<br>- Да, и похоже, что этот... как там его, Базз, долго будет прибывать под действием моих чар! - девушка изобразила руками что-то вроде магического облака.  
>- Главное, чтобы ты не перешла на «сторону зла». – усмехнулся проходящий мимо Рекс.<br>- Ну конечно, конечно. Вообще-то, это не главная новость на сегодня! – улыбнулся Вуди.  
>- Да, да! – поддакнул Хэмм. - У нас есть потенциальные клиенты.<br>- А не опасно? Все-таки теперь некоторых из нас видели полицейские. – покосился на Джесси мистер Хед.  
>- Никогда не думал, что ты начнешь бояться! – скривился Слинки.<br>- А ты не поддакивай тут! – огрызнулся мужчина. - То, что Вуди тебе доверяет самое дорогое – деньги, - еще ничего не значит!  
>- Самое дорогое, это не деньги. – прищурилась Джесси.<br>- А что же тогда? – не успокаивался мистер Хед.  
>- Хватит! У нас тут дело намечается, а вы хотите разругаться к чертям! – злобно крикнул Вуди.<br>Все притихли.  
>- Что там у нас, Хэмм? – более спокойным тоном спросил Шериф.<br>- Ну, во-первых: в одной придорожной гостинице дела пошли слишком хорошо. Надо немного разбавить им «малину». - прищурясь заявил Хэмм. - А во-вторых: я уверен, что Лайтер больше не сможет думать ни о ком, кроме как о Базуке Джейн.  
>«Банда Прайда» разразилась смехом.<br>- Могу предложить схему быстрого захвата здания. – Рекс достал из стопки бумаг лист, на котором был изображен план здания.  
>- Мило. Значит завтра на дело? – запрыгала от радости Джесси.<br>Вуди глянул на сестру.  
>- Да. Думаю, что теперь Базз не только получил отличный урок, и будет мучиться до конца жизни от того, что никогда не будет вместе с Джесси, но и не сможет нас арестовать. Хотя бы потому, что стоит только моей сестренке махнуть ресницами и...<br>- ...И он простит нам все на свете. – саркастически продолжил Мистер Хед.  
>- Почти. – кивнул Прайд.<br>- Так что же мы сидим, твою мать! – воскликнул уже изрядно опьяневший Слинки и вскочил из кресла, чуть не пролив остатки коньяка на деревянный пол.  
>- Не торопись. Нужно все хорошенько обговорить... – шикнул Шериф и, взяв у Рекса листок с планом, стал внимательно его рассматривать.<p>

* * *

><p>Трехэтажная придорожная гостиница. На вывеске выбито – «Desert Rose».<p>

К двери подлетел конь, с которого спрыгнули два ковбоя.

Девушка с рыжими волосами первая забежала в гостиницу. Парень, надвинув шляпу и натянув на лицо бандану, и прошел следом за ней более медленно.  
>Базука Джейн, подошла к явно напуганному мужчине возле шкафчика с ключами и мило улыбнулась:<br>- Вижу, у вас неплохо идет гостиничный бизнес? Клиентов - куча... - она указала взглядом на пустующее место для ключей от комнат.  
>Мужчина медленно кивнул.<br>- Н-да, мисс... - он, зачем-то дернул за верёвку, уходящую в стену, и прошел за стойку. - Вы хотели бы снять у нас номер? – он настороженно перевел взгляд на подошедшего Вуди.  
>- Не думаю, что нам это нужно! – произнес Прайд и кивнул сестре.<br>Рыжая ковгерл подняла голову и поправила шляпу. Ярко-зеленые, завораживающие глаза, сверкнули из-под полей.  
>Мужчина замер. Он никогда еще не видел таких глаз. У него подкашивались ноги.<br>- Деньги на стол. – Базука Джейн растянула губы в улыбке.  
>Мужчина заворожено продолжал смотреть в ее глаза, которые затягивали его в темный омут.<br>- Кажется, ты слегка перестаралась, Джейн. – усмехнулся Шериф и ткнул мужчину пистолетом. - Оглох? Шевелись, живо!  
>Мужчина вздрогнул, но все так же, словно в каком-то странном полусне, достал из кармана ключи и открыл ими небольшой ящичек около стены.<br>Когда ящик опустел, Джейн смела монеты рукой в мешок и посмотрела на Прайда.  
>- Пошли? – Вуди криво улыбнулся.<br>- Ага, Шериф, пошли. – кивнула Джейн.  
>Воры уже хотели пройти к выходу, но неожиданно дверь распахнулась. Вуди и Джесси резко обернулись – в дверях стояли несколько детективов с Лайтером во главе.<p> 


	7. Глава 7

**Глава седьмая.**

Базз Лайтер сидел в своём кабинете держась за голову. Рядом, на диване, сидела Мира Нова. Пока Землян не было рядом, Эксар измерял капитану давление. Первой нарушить тишину решилась Мира:  
>- Базз, - осторожна заговорила она, - Как ты?<br>В ответ тишина.  
>- Может ты расскажешь нам, что произошло? – робко предложила Мира.<br>Базз вздохнул. Эксар посмотрел на прибор и покачал головой:  
>- Пульс слабоват. Дам совет: береги нервные клетки – они не восстанавливаются.<br>- Базз, прошу тебя! – Мира взяла Базза за руку. – Расскажи нам всё! Вдруг полегчает?  
>- Что ты хочешь услышать? – после минутного молчания спросил он. – Хочешь, чтобы я рассказал, как я ошибся? Я проявил вопиющий непрофессионализм, я нарушил инструкции. Два раза за одни сутки! Первый раз, когда допрашивал Бо Пип без ордера и доказательств.<br>- Ну а второй?  
>- А второй... - Базз закрыл глаза и поджал губы, – а второй, когда пришел на встречу с этим анонимом. Когда в нужный момент не арестовал Вудстера Прайда. Когда снял это проклятую паранджу и увидел её глаза!<br>- Стоп, стоп, стоп! – Мира Нова замахала руками. – Что за аноним? Про чьи глаза ты говоришь?  
>- И как бы ты арестовал Прайда? – подхватил Эксар. – Ты его даже не встречал... или встречал?<br>Базз тихо застонал и закрыл лицо руками.  
>- Расскажи нам всё. – потребовала Мира.<br>Базз глубоко вздохнул и приступил к рассказу...

* * *

><p>- Даа-а-а, дела... - протянул Эксар. Базз только-что закончил свой рассказ и снова сидел с опущенной головой. – И что ты теперь собираешься делать?<br>- Не знаю, Эксар, не знаю. – сокрушенно вдохнул Базз. – Я теперь о работе даже думать не могу! В голове только _она!_  
>- Значит мы срочно должны найти способ избавить тебя от этих «чар». – говоря последнее слово, Мира пальцами показала кавычки. – Ты же замечательный человек! У тебя ещё будет и настоящая любимая женщина и семья! – Мира взяла Базза за руку, но тот не обратил внимания на этот жест. – Ещё не всё потерянно...<br>Вдруг, с громким грохотом, в кабинет ворвался Бустар и заголосил:  
>- Только-что из гостиницы «Desert Rose», поступил сигнал тревоги!<br>Базз поднял голову. Недавно во всех успешных предприятиях были установлены специальные верёвки, выходящие во двор, где их караулили часовые. Если портье дергал верёвку, значит «Банда Прайда» находилась в помещении. Часовые немедля ни секунды мчались в участок и докладывали.  
>Базз схватил Миру и Эксара и понёсся в гостиницу. Ему было наплевать на Прайда и остальных, наплевать даже на посетителей и свою команду. Главное, он сможет увидеть <em>её<em>. Он получит возможность поговорить с Базукой Джейн и тогда всё у них будет отлично.  
>- Руки за голову, лицом к стене! – возопил Эксар.<br>Базз нашел взглядом Джейн и...


	8. Глава 8

**Глава посьмая.**

Джейн прищурилась, но в следующий момент ее глаза сверкнули недобрым огоньком, и она пронзительно свистнула.  
>Администратор заткнул уши, как и некоторые из детективов. Но только не Базз. Он вновь встретился с Базукой Джейн, и, где-то в глубине души, был рад, что может видеть ее слегка насмешливые яблочные глаза.<br>Вуди слегка поморщился, но его лицо почти не сменило своего злобно-удивленного выражения.  
>- Руки вверх, Шериф, и ты, Рыжая тоже! – повторил Бустар.<br>Неожиданно, со стороны черного входа, послышался взрыв. Все, кто находился в помещении, разом повернули головы. Только Джейн и Шериф прекрасно знали, что происходит. Пришло подкрепление.  
>Дверь и дверной проём разлетелись в щепки. В пыли показались две невысокие фигуры – мужчина и женщина. Свист Джейн был для Одноглазых Барта и Бетти сигналом об опасности, а значит, нужно было действовать, и как можно скорее.<br>- Я займусь ими. - Эксар достал кинжал и направил их на супругов.  
>Одноглазый Барт криво усмехнулся и направил на противника револьвер.<br>- Нечестно! - успел выкрикнуть Эксар, прежде чем схватил пулю в плечо.  
>- НЕТ!<br>Бустар, позабыв о Джейн и Шерифе, кинулся на помощь другу. Пуля Барта попала в блок питания робота и бедняга отключился. С громовым воплем «ГАДЫ!» Бустар ринулся на обидчика, но промахнулся – в самый последний момент его ослепила яркая вспышка света... Всей своей трёхсот фунтовой тушей Бустар едва не раздавил оказавшуюся рядом Миру.  
>Бетти послала мужу кокетливую улыбку, – какая же она умная, что носит с собой зеркальце!<br>Глядя на весь этот фарс, Шериф не выдержал и... расхохотался.  
>Все с удивлением смотрели на съезжающего по стене парня. Вуди раскачивался на коленях, бил кулаком по полу и откровенно ржал над представшей перед ним картиной: Одноглазый Барт с удивлением смотрящий и нереально жирного краснолицего мужика, из-под которого пытается вылезти небольшая посиневшая девушка. Одноглазая Бетти, пускающая солнечных зайчиков в несущихся на её мужа жирных великанов. У их ног лежал лысый коротышка, из груди которого не текла кровь, но валил дым. Стоящая ближе всех к нему Джейн, - на которую, стоя в паре метров от неё, томно вздыхает преданно заглядывающий ей в глаза Лайтер, - явно гадает, не сошел ли весь мир с ума!<br>Вскоре громкий хохот перешел в истерическую икоту и тихое похрюкивание.  
>Взглянув со стороны на весь этот сыр бор, Джейн со вздохом поправила шляпу и скомандовала:<br>- Пошли отсюда...  
>Неторопливо взяв под руки свернувшегося пополам Шерифа, Барт и Бетти также неспешно вынесли его из здания банка, усадили в повозку с награбленными деньгами и направились домой.<br>Ещё раз вздохнув, Джейн посмотрела на Лайтера и заговорила:  
>- Жаль, что всё так вышло... - она посмотрела рейнджеру в глаза и кокетливо подмигнула. - Я надеялась на более увлекательный поединок.<br>С этими словами она пулей выбежала за двери. Спустя несколько секунд послышалось громкое и победное «Лети как ветер, Булзай!», лошадиное ржание и удаляющийся стук копыт.  
>- Слезь с меня! - с трудом прохрипела Мира.<br>Бустар подскочил на месте и поднял с пола раздавленную подругу. Базз повернулся к друзьям-коллегам.  
>- Рейнджеры, - медленно проговорил он, - а что, собственно произошло?<p> 


End file.
